


Le Garçon (The Boy AU)

by Ziggy_1010



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Horror, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Horror, the boy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziggy_1010/pseuds/Ziggy_1010
Summary: Rey Brookfield takes a job as a nanny for an 11-year-old boy in a remote French village. To her surprise, Rey learns that the child of her new employers is a life-size doll. They care for the doll as if it was human, which helps the couple to cope with the death of their own son 20 years earlier. When Rey violates a list of strict rules, a series of disturbing and inexplicable events bring her worst fears to life.The Boy (Bell 2016) AU





	1. Prologue

Leia was sitting at a table that was in the far off corner in the library since he planned to spend the rest of his free period time to interview the next person applying for the nanny position. So far a total of five girls have come and gone today because Ben didn't like any of them and for the nanny, they must be approved by her son. Writing down notes in on a piece of paper, she glanced up at the clock waiting time to go by quicker. Humming softly in thought she noticed that is was close to being time for the interview to begin, but the woman still wasn’t in sight. Leia waited for the past half hour wondering if this woman would show up early, but no such luck. Letting out a small sigh of irritation, the elderly lady grabbed one of the books that she was reading about Literature and Poetry. She was going to wait for the stranger a few more minutes before leaving. She knew it was supposed to be a very young woman who was British, but she didn’t know exactly who to suspect.

Rey was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Organa-Solo, but, the letter was vague and just told her that interview will take at her home, a manor, in the library and gave the address. Did she not know how bad Rey was at directions? What was she supposed to do, go up to every person to see if they knew where to find the house? The brunette was hardly an anxious sort of person, but this was the sort of thing that made her a little nervous. The woman knew she was late, but only by virtue of the fact that she had already asked two taxi drivers if they knew that place until she finally found someone that took her. Then she had to walk in the manor by herself to find the library. She’d been over almost the entire manor! Finally, as she entered the library she noticed an elderly woman reading in the corner at a desk.

Hearing footsteps coming her way, she crocked an eyebrow as she glanced up from his book. The older woman wanted to roll her eyes at the other for causing her to wait so long, but she kept a polite smile on her face. Setting the book to the side, she spoke in a calm tone. “Hello, you must be the here for the interview about the position for the live in nanny correct? My name is Leia Organa-Solo and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Holding out her hand for the girl to take, she waited for her reaction. Rey looked her over as she seemed a confident sort that could help ease her bundle of nerves she was feeling. She shook his hand and set down her bag. “Rey Brookfield,” she replied. “I know I’m late, I’m sorry, but I'm horrible with directions, so it was a little difficult finding you. Especially all the way over here.” She realized she was beginning to ramble. Leia also seemed like the sort of person who demanded an explanation without ever saying a word.

Leia watched the female intensely chuckled softly at her excuse. Nodding her head in agreement and understanding, the older woman had a genuine smile plastered on her face as she opened the folder that held the girl's resume. “It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Brookfield. But I can understand having trouble finding this place and trying to find a room in this huge manor. Now let's get started with the interview." As Leia continued to ask Rey questions, the younger woman slowly became more at ease and smiling more and more. Still unknown to the young woman there was another set of eyes watching her that was hidden from view as Ben Solo looked at the woman applying to become his nanny. 


	2. New Beginnings

Once the interview was over Leia smiled over at Rey feeling a lot calmer now after learning more about the younger woman and knew that she was a brilliant person and prayed to God that her son wouldn't take an interest, however, her prayers wouldn't be heard. As the tiny brunette smiled up at the elderly lady, her eyes glance around roaming around the whole room to glance at the books in the library. For some strange reason, her nerves felt at ease, but only slightly. The hair on her neck was standing on end as if someone was burning holes through her lithe frame even though it was only the two ladies in the entire room. Leia coughed to clear her throat and grab Rey's attention so she would not get too lost in wonder and to help Leia with her nerves knowing that her son was nearby watching not too far. As Rey jumped a little not expecting the sound to echo and grab her attention, she returned the smile that Leia was giving her even though her stomach felt like it was turning into knots. Licking her dried lips nervously to help calm her down as she was waiting for the result of the interview or for the interviewer to bring it to a close. Leia spoke in a kind voice as she was going to move onto the next step of the interview process, however, Rey wasn't the only one on edge. Ben's mother was shaking slightly from terror knowing that she would have to confirm his decision based on this interview before moving to the next candidate, whom she prayed he will want to see rather than picked this poor sweet innocent woman as his unfortunate victim. "Alright, Miss Brookfield, if you could please step out of the library for a moment so I could review my notes that I have written down and will let you know my final decision."

The younger woman nodded eagerly as she pushed herself up from her seat at the table in the corner of the library. "Of course, please take all the time you need." In a few seconds, Rey walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Once she was standing in the hallway she fell to her knees feeling weak and released the breath she didn't even know she held. Rey's heart was pounding inside of her chest like a hammer jack as memories threaten to resurface from the past she was trying to run away from. Somehow once again she felt like she was being watched from afar like prey even though no one was there. However, she knew it was just her own paranoid since she just recently left a very horrible relationship and moved all the way to a different country for a job she may or may not get. Letting out a forced hoarse laugh Rey spoke in a low whisper. "You're okay. He's gone! He's all the way back in England, there's no way he could have followed you here." As she continued to whisper words of encouragement to herself to help ease her nerves inside of the library her fate was being decided that very moment by a person and the devil incarnate.

Inside the library, Leia squeezed her eyes shut as she held her breath waiting for the monster to come out of the walls. She knew her son was very shy and loved to play hide and seek with her. So she had to have her eyes closed or else he wouldn't come out. Speaking in a soft, cracking voice Leia said, "Okay Ben, time to come out of your hiding place and let me know if you would like Miss Brookfield to be your new nanny. Or otherwise will have to keep looking through our list of candidates." As the older woman finished speaking, she could hear as the floors and walls were creaking until soft paddles of footsteps could be heard. They started off light due to the distance, but when the source was creeping closer her whole body was trembling and shaking. Goosebumps formed and spread across her skin under her clothes like a disease as her child's footsteps grew heavier by the moment. Biting her lower lip and praying to God that Ben would just hurry up and make up his mind so they could go back to their game of hide and seek. Holding her breath as a whimper almost escaped her throat, the elderly woman froze in place like a stone statue out in the garden as muffle breathing could be heard across from her. As if the whole time was frozen itself, Leia could feel her heart threatening to stop at any moment if she dared even moved one hair out of place as the sound of a pen scratching on paper until the moment it was dropped back on the table. A heavy muffle chuckled fill the room as the breathing of the creature grew more intense, like a predator by the moment. Just as quickly as a shadow he came, the source left and the creaking grew silent once more. Slowly opening her eyes, Leia looked down at the paper that held the woman waiting outside's fate and her heart dropped at the response written on the profile.

_**I ᗯᗩᑎT ᕼEᖇ** _

As Rey waited outside, squatting down on her feet to focus on her breathing, to push all the horrible memories back down and lock them away, she let out a gentle sigh before placing her hands on the top of her quadriceps to help herself stand back up once more. Feeling more confident down, the brunette relaxed her shoulders as she smiled allowing her eyes to roam the hallways, waiting for the final decision on the job. Everything was in the past which she needed to let go to burn, she killed everything that connected her to that bastard when she had too and she refused to let anything hold back once more. Everything was so quiet in the bigger manor like it was an empty casket, but moments passed before she could be heard soft creaking inside of the walls. It must have been rats which caused her nose to crinkle at the thought of that filthy vermin. Still, a family portrait caught her eye which showed Mr. Solo and his wife, whom she already met and a young boy barely even at the age of 11. Walking forward as if she was in a daze, brown eyes were locked onto Ben's face as his dark brown locks, which almost looked black as the night sky was slightly wavey as if it was tiny waves from the ocean and his onyx eyes were drawing her in like a black hole. Reaching out slender fingers to touch the boy's cheek the sound of the door opening broke the spell that was over her.

Rey quickly withdrew her hand like a child trying to play off that act of being caught with their hand in the cookie jar while Leia stared at her with a forced smile. The girl crocked her head slightly in confusion as she noticed the gentle woman's eyes were glistening as if she was ready to weep, but that look went away as quickly as it came. Leia nodded her head before speaking once more. "Please come back inside Miss Brookfield so we may discuss the next steps." Rey's heart skipped a beat as excitement was taking over as a genuine smile was spreading across her face. Her mind was racing and pleading that she hoped that the sentence Leia just spoke meant she got the job. Forgetting the family portrait, she made her way down the hallway in a speedwalk as the elderly woman wished that she could tell her good news which would seem horrible, but would save her from this imprisonment. As Rey walked into the room, the taller woman closed the door behind her but took a moment to stare at the painting as well. Her heart dropped once more as longing replaced her sorrow, as she wished her son was still with her instead of being childish to play their game. Shutting the door, the woman wished that she could lock the true monster out for good, but knew that would never happen.

As the two women left his sight, Ben was watching from his hiding place as he breathed heavily with a huge smile upon his face. From the moment he saw the candidate for the nanny walk into the library he was memorized by the sight of her sunkissed skin, her hair which looked like it was painted from the Earth itself, and that gorgeous smile that shined like stars in the night sky. Ben's interested was very peaked because she wasn't like the rest of those other women who came in to try to be his nanny, which he had no problem reject. There was something about her that drew him, as an unknown force that was binding them together. Maybe it was fate or destiny, but young Solo didn't care. He just knew she had to have her. Rey sealed her own fate from walking into the manor and the final nail in the coffin was that beautiful laugh she did that sounded like bells which she did to help ease her nerves and caused his heart to quicken rabidly in pace. Yes, she would do just nicely. After the interview when she left the room, Ben grumbled before rushing out quickly to let his mother know what he decided from the moment he laid eyes on her. Walking across the room to witness the woman acting as if she was going to see the Devil himself if she opened her eyes caused him to roll his eyes in irritation. His mother always did this when he would come out of his hiding place, but it didn't matter. He wanted his sunshine back. Using the pen to write on the paper to leave the message and rushing back into his hiding place, he wasted no time walking through the walls to see his precious Rey in the hallway.

As Ben noticed her curled up, his heart dropped as he wanted to give her a hug, as his mother used to do when he was hurting, and his blood was boiling at the thought of Rey being hurt, but it was gone when she stood up. However, she was she staring in his direction, his breath hitched before he held it. It was as if she could see right through the portrait and see him as well. This thought caused a smile to spread across his face as he watched her intensely. As she reached out for the painting, he placed his hand and forehead to rest against the wall to be as close as he could and be lucky enough to breathe in her scent. However, his plans were ruined when his mother opened the door and called her over. His Rey took her attention off of him and this caused a low snarl to escape his throat as he watched her leave. His mother stared in his direction a few more moments before finally closing the door, to shut him outside or so she believed. A husky groan left his lips as he spoke softly to himself. " _Pretty Rey. My pretty Rey will come back to play_."

After shutting the door quietly, Leia acted very enthusiastically as she spoke her next words to the young woman. "I believe you will be the perfect fit to watch my little angel Miss Brookfield. I knew if he was here this moment and not out with his father, he would have chosen you himself. That is if you would have him." Rey brushed her slender fingers at some loose flyaway hairs that were coming out of her updo as she nodded very happily. "Yes of course! I will care for him, as he was my own." Leia chuckled to help hide the sob that almost escaped from her as she spoke. "Then please come back within three days with all your things, so you can meet my husband and our son, Ben, which we'll go over everything we expect from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that people love this AU as much as I do! I'm going to attempt to update once a week. Also, some are asking if I'm going to be following the movie and for the most part I am, however, there will be major differences as well which gives it the rating of being 18+  
> I hope to see you next time as well for the next update.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

As Rey left the manor shortly after being told to go back to pack her items and come back within three days time so they could prepare her room for her that was close to Ben's room in case he needed something, she would be close enough. The same person who dropped her off before was the one who picked him up, as he seemed to be the only taxi driver who even dared to come onto the manor's grounds, which the brunette found slightly strange, but she didn't think anything of it. Coming back to the hotel, she smiled as she jumped on her twin size bed before pulling out her cellphone to make a phone call. Licking her lips to help ease her excitement, the woman was smiling as her heart was racing because everything was working super well for her plan and all she had to do was be a nanny for a few weeks to earn enough money before moving to the states. As the other end clicked and a voice spoke. "Rey! I'm so glad to hear from you! How is everything?"

Brookfield chuckled at Rose's reaction, acting like she hadn't heard from Rey in forever, but in reality, it's only been a couple of hours since she needed her to help calm her down before the interview. "Rose, I got the job! I'll start in three days!" The other female squealed loud enough that Rey had to pull her cellphone away from her ear so it didn't fall off due to the loud noise on the other end. Rey let out a genuine laugh, which she hadn't done in years since she was feeling happy and safe for once in her life, but like always everything good comes to an end. After Rose finished screaming, she coughed to clear her throat which took a serious tone. "But Rey, I wanted to let you know. He's been coming over looking for you and asking questions." As soon as that statement left Rose's lips, Rey's heart dropped to her stomach as her good mood became dampen and replaced with fear. Biting her lip she spoke in a low voice to help her remain calm while her body was trembling slightly. 

"Rose, please tell me you didn't tell him anything. Please...." The last plead came out as a desperate whimper as she curled up in a protective ball, as Rose shushed her to help calm her down so she didn't get into a panic attack. "Calm, down Rey. It's okay because I didn't tell that bastard anything and I ain't going to tell him shit. So just pick yourself up from what happened in the past and leave it behind okay darling. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. I love you and be careful." As Rey said her goodbye, she hung up and put her phone on the table next to her. She needed to start packing and move on because she knew Rose wouldn't tell him where she was and it gave Rey a chance to move on with her life.

After Rey had left, Leia let out a sigh and walked into the master bedroom to sink into her chair as she pulled out a bottle of wine. She needed to drink to help calm down her nerves. The new nanny only had three days of freedom left before coming back to this hellhole, but that meant that Leia and Han could finally be free. Taking the glass to her lips and taking a sip, the elderly woman was letting her mind become numb and at ease. Her husband would be home soon with their son Ben and she would tell him everything, but most importantly they could finally go on vacation to get away for a while. Somewhere down the line, Leia dozed off sleeping in the chair even though it was just becoming evening. This allowed the creature in the walls to stir and come out of hiding since she was asleep. Ben smiled as he crept into the dining room to heat up some food that they kept in the kitchen as he made sure not to make a single sound with his footsteps. Sneaking into the kitchen, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his new nanny coming back very soon. However, three days still felt like a lifetime away to the ravenette, still, when she came back, he wouldn't allow Rey to ever leave his side again. 

Heating up some pasta from a plastic container, Ben also decided to cook a proper meal as well instead of just eating the god awful cooking that his mother called food. Pulling out some pots, ingredients, and pans, the male gathered everything around before finally turning on the oven to cooking. Humming his lullaby happily, he wondered what Rey's favorite food was and maybe he could make something for her. Of course, his mother always scowled him for cooking because children were not meant to mess with dangerous things, like the oven or else they were burned themselves. Remembering those lectures caused his stomach to turn with anger as a low growl rumbled inside of his chest. Though, the sound of Miss Brookfield voice overtook his mind which helped calm him down. The new nanny was so beautiful compared to all those other women who came wanting the job. Ben knew right away that those women would only be trouble and annoying as hell like his mother, still, Rey took his breath away from the moment his onyx eyes saw her. She was a breath of fresh air in the manor and her smile was light sunshine that Ben hardly ever got to see at all. Her body was tiny compared to him, but he didn't mind and in fact preferred that. His Rey was tiny like a doll and he didn't know how she would be able to care for him when he worried how she cared for herself. Maybe he could end up caring for her instead and she could come to depend on him. That thought caused a low groan to escape his lips as blood was rushing down towards his legs. Shaking his head, Ben needed to focus on the food and eat or else his mother will wake up. The old man would be back very soon, so he had to hurry up, but three days couldn't pass fast enough.

Hours passed before Leia jumped awake to someone shaking her shoulder and she glanced up to see her husband smiling down at her. "I just put Ben in bed, so he's asleep now. So we need to talk about all the interviews today. Did you find a new nanny for the boy or are we looking again tomorrow?" Han's voice was tired as he asked those questions because they were looking for a nanny for almost a whole year now and they needed to go on vacation soon. The woman faked a smile as she looked into her husband's tired eyes before speaking in a low whisper. "I found a perfect nanny for our little angel. She'll come back within three days to meet him and move in. So we'll need to inform Poe tomorrow to come a little early this week to meet her and start preparing her room for her." The husband faked a smile as well because he was mixed feelings for the girl, happy to finally found a nanny, but also pity for her. Nodding his head in understanding, he kissed Leia's forehead before saying. "Okay, but we need to go to bed now. Sweet dreams mon amour." The elderly couple both went to bed, turning off the light, but they both knew that three days would come too soon.

Three days passed within a blink of an eye for Rey as she was riding inside of the taxi with all of her bags and was watching as the scenery changing as they drove closer and closer to the mansion. Finally, upon entering the grounds, the nanny stepped out of the taxi with her three suitcases and walked up to the steps after paying the gentleman. The whole place looked quiet and gloomy as the clouds overhead were threatening to start raining at any moment, so she wasted no time going inside and putting all her things by the front door. Slipping off her shoes, hazel eyes widen in shock how marvelous everything was since she hardly had any time to take everything in last time. The young woman smiled as she explored everywhere, wanting to know everything about the manor since it seemed that is must hold so many secrets. Still, she didn't get too far when she heard a noise that came from the kitchen so she went to investigate. Moving slowly trying to see what was the source of the noise, her eyes widen with shock looking at a man around her size with dark hair carrying arms full of grocery bags. After he placed the bags down on the table, he glanced behind him and smiled over at Rey.

The girl's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest as she spoke in a venomous tone to the stranger inside of the house. "Who the hell are you?" The man spoke to her in French, which she didn't have a single clue what he was saying as she shook her head trying to show him she didn't understand. Finally, when he tried English a small smile graced her lips as he spoke. "You speak English then. My name is Poe and I work under the Solo family as the Gorcey Boy, well man. But it's a pleasure to meet you. You must be the new nanny I heard so much about." Holding out his hand in greetings, Rey slowly grabbed his hand to shake it as she introduced herself. "I'm Rey Brookfield. Nice to meet you as well, say have you seen the Solo family because I haven't yet." Poe chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously while staring at the woman before him. "They are around here somewhere, properly getting Ben around to greet you. Oh speaking of them, here comes the Mademoiselle." Rey turned to glance over her shoulder, hearing footsteps as Leia walked into the kitchen smiling over at her. "Miss Brookfield, I'm so glad to know that you made it safely and it seemed you met Poe. If you would please follow me to come to meet my husband and our son in the study that would be great, cher."

The tiny brunette followed Leia out of the kitchen, but she wanted to grab her shoes first. "Um Miss Solo, could I grab my shoes first?" Stopping in her tracks, Leia frowned slightly as she looked down at the woman's feet, seeing how she was only in socks. "Where did you put your shoes?" "Nearby my suitcases, near the front door." Without wasting any more time both women walked towards the front of the mansion as the nanny glanced around looking for her shoes. A frown formed on her face as her eyebrows furrowed together in slight anger as Rey couldn't find her shoes. "That's strange, I swear they were right here." Leia gulped heavily knowing full well, what happened to them, but faked a smile not trying to give anything away. "Oh, don't worry honey, that must be Ben's doing. He is very playful. However, I assume that you do have another pair." The British woman nodded her head in understanding and quickly opened her bags to slip on another pair of shoes. As soon as she was ready they started to make their way once more towards the study room where an elderly man was standing in front of the sofa before he turned to look at both women as they walked in. "Miss Brookfield, this is my husband, Han Solo." Han walked over to the nanny with a frown on his face as he glanced at her from her head to her feet before clicking his tongue. "Name's Han." Not even offering her a hand in greetings before Rey turned her head noticing a tiny figure sitting on the sofa with black hair, but the man was blocking most of her view.

Leia spoke in a calm manner, "And this is our son, Ben Solo." As her husband stepped out of Rey's eyesight, she noticed a doll sitting in the place of an evelen-year-old child. The brunette snorted before she clasped her hands over her mouth realizing her mistake too late. Both parents frowned at the nanny, waiting for her to greet their son however she laughed instead. Still, Poe walked in the room in time for everyone to glance over at him. He had a friendly smile as he walked over. "Everything has been brought into the house." Finally, as he saw the doll, he knelt on one knee to be eye level with the porcelain figure before taking its hand gentle as he gave it a handshake. "It's good to see you again Ben, I hope you been behaving yourself, since the last time I saw you." Finally, Poe released it as he pushed himself to stand up, but he glanced over at Rey still smiling as he was hoping she understood what he did and would play along with the game. Moving slowly as she rests her arms at the sides of her body, she walked over to the doll before licking her lips nervously. Smiling at the doll, she took his hand, like what Poe did before and spoke in a cheerful voice as everyone was staring at her. "Hello Ben, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm called Rey Brookfield and I'm going to be your new nanny. I hope you'll take good care of me as I'll be taking care of you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we are getting deeper into the story, I will start to post warning and triggers if a chapter will have it, but I hope you are enjoying it so far because we still have a long journey ahead. If you have any suggestions for any other AU's please let me know down in the comments below. Once again thanks or reading and see you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently watched this movie and really wanted to write this au out to see what others think. As the chapters continue they will grow bigger and bigger, just trying to dip my toe into the water for now.


End file.
